You left me here to bleed
by MintScoutCookie
Summary: Eli Goldsworthy is currently in a depressive state, in an unstable state. He's ready to break any minute now, until his ex girlfriend Clare decides to come along and help him...but is her help really worth it?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
>Elijah Goldsworthy sat at his desk. He had just gotten home from staying out all night. He had a write a piece of the play for school. He scoffed at the place, 'school'. He absolutely hated it. He wished it never existed because of what had happened between him and Clare a while back. The aching words repeated over and over in his mind like a record, ''<em>Eli, i can't.<em>'' She had ripped his heart out! He had crashed his favourite Hoarse, MORTY for her and yet what does he get? A broken heart.

When Clare had broken up with Eli, he...had slowly lost his sanity. He slowly slipped into depression, and he wasn't the type of person to express his feelings through words. So instead he did it through what he wore. He wore black clothing and painted his fingernails black. His eyes drooped open and he struggled to stay awake. He struggled to write. But it was just so hard, even without the pills he was supposed to take. He had to take anti anxiety pills because he got so stressed so easily. His lips curled into a scowl. He banged his fist against the desk.  
>''GOD DAMMIT!'' He yelled in anger. ''Why can't this be easier?" He growled. He was so frustrated and got angry easily. His moods were like an emotional rollercoaster without the pills he was supposed to take.<p>

He let out a frustrated sigh and got up from the desk abruptly. He took the part of the script he had written and threw it on his bed. He lay next to it. He ran his fingers through his hair. He absolutely hated having writers block. He peered at the clock, and it read 4 am. He had stayed out until 4 am. His lips formed into a frown, and then back into it's regular shape. He threw his play writings onto the dresser and took his shoes off. He changed into pajamas, climbed into bed and fell asleep. He could worry about the play later.

A few hours later, Eli woke up to a loud bang. He jumped and walked slowly down the steps. He saw his mother and father. they were arguing over Eli. He hid behind the wall, still listening to their argument.  
>''<em>It's YOUR fault Eli slipped into depression!<em>'' Eli's mother bellowed at his father. Eli bit his lip. He never thought it was his father's fault, he thought it was all Clare's. Because of what she had done to him. She had left him all alone with no one to care for him, besides his parents who didn't do the best job. He jumped as he heard his father's loud, booming voice.  
>''<em>MY FAULT? It's your fault you go out every day and come drunk, beating our own son to death!<em>'' His father insisted back at his mother. Though what his father said was true. His mom did go out almost every day and then came home drunk, beating Eli. He wore tight clothing and long sleeves to cover it up. He bit his lip. He couldn't take the arguing anymore.

He ran down the steps and in the middle of his parents. ''Stop arguing!'' he yelled. He was sick and tired of it. He hated to hear yelling everyday when he woke up in the morning. His parents looked at him, nodded at each other and then walked away. Eli let out a sigh of relief and then walked upstairs to his room. He got dressed in the usual, black shirt, longsleeve shirt, and long pants. He made sure the shirt was as tight as possible so no one noticed his bruises and cuts. He sighed, got his backpack and play writings and walked downstairs again. It was surprisingly quiet, but thought nothing of it and headed out the door to school.

He scowled as at least 20 minutes later he got to school. Everyone stared at him, for wearing such odd clothes. It was perfectly sunny out, but he ignored it. He didn't want to get in any trouble, so he walked inside the school and into the auditorium where the people were rehearsing for the play. He let out a sigh and walked over to Mrs. Dawes. He sat down next to her and handed her the play writings and she shook her head in disgust, in disappointment.  
>''What is this Eli?" She asked him. Eli shrugged. He really didn't feel like explaining anything today.<br>''My brain couldn't work, had writers block,'' He said and just shrugged it off. Mrs. Dawes sighed in disappointment and looked at Eli, who had a calm, emotionless look in his eyes.  
>''You could've worked harder,'' she told him. She began lecturing him and he soon began to grow frustrated. He banged his fist on the table they were sitting at.<br>''I know, Mrs. Dawes!'' He yelled. He saw everyone in the auditorium staring at him and he walked out in anger. He walked past everyone in the halls and out the school doors. He couldn't take any of the pain, the annoyance or the constant depression he felt. He walked past the school and inside a hidden forest he had found once when he was with Clare.

He sat on one of the rocks and scowled. He was so frustrated and fed up with everyone and everything. He got up and saw a tree. He grinned and walked up to it. He punched the tree in frustration.  
>''God dammit!'' He yelled out. ''Why...can't everything just be so easy in life and everything annoying pass me by?'' He ended up almost repeating what he had said from last night when he was working on the play. He walked away from the tree, his fist now throbbing. He winced, but ignored the pain he felt. He sat back down on a rock and sat there in frustration. His hands were shaking and he just felt so angry at the world right now. Sure, he had slipped into depression, but he could still feel angry. But, not for long...<br>He was going to make sure that _he ended his life soon...and soon enough before anyone realized what was up with him..._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
>He grinned smugly at that thought. He did have negative thoughts a lot, especially after Clare's breakup with him. He never had attempted to... even though he really wanted to. He had a... overwhelming desire to just...kill himself. He could have overdosed, but... he felt he should instead die a quick death so no one would notice. He got up but froze as soon as he heard footsteps coming. He looked around, he had nowhere to hide. He sighed in defeat as he saw the figure coming. The figure looked familar, had orange, curly hair. Then it hit him.<br>''C...Clare?" Eli gasped. She nodded and looked at him worriedly.  
>''I remember this place from when we...were together,'' She said. That hit him like a bombshell. He knew how painful it felt for his own ex girlfriend to be talking about the secret spot they once hid at to skip school. He tried to ignore the hard pain that hit his chest and bit his lip.<p>

Eli sat back down and Clare sat next to him. He felt so awkward next to Clare. There was an awkward silence for a while, until Clare finally spoke up.  
>''I...I was worried about you,'' she said, ''I saw you practically... scream at Mrs. Dawes while she was lecturing you when i was walking by... and then you walked out. I had a good idea of where you were going.''<br>Eli didn't say anything, he just sat there, staring into space. His eyes looked dull and lifeless. His eyes darted from Clare to the ground, where many dead leaves were. It was spring. He finally decided to reply after a few minutes of silence.  
>''You shouldn't be worried about me.'' Was all Eli said. His voice was so quiet, it was basically a whisper. It was true though, to Eli. He felt as if Clare shouldn't be worried about him. No one cared about him, and Clare didn't feel comfortable when he was pretty much at his best, he figured, so why did she deserve him at his absolute worst? When he was practically dying inside from insanity and from what this teenage girl did to him.<p>

She had no idea how Eli felt. She didn't know how much pain went through Eli when she said it was over, when Eli grabbed her arm and she reluctantly pulled away. He felt more pain that moment than when he had crashed Morty. She had no idea how much pain she had caused Eli, a little teenage girl caused this much pain for him. Eli let out a soft sigh and he looked at Clare. Her blue eyes looked...worried. And Eli's green eyes just looked so lifeless and dull.

''I am worried about you Eli,'' Clare finally said, breaking his thoughts, ''I really am. I don't want to see you get hurt.'' Eli got up and looked Clare dead in the eye. He didn't believe how Clare could say that.  
>''You don't want me hurt? You DON'T WANT TO SEE ME HURT? Clare, when you broke up with me, that moment, I felt more pain then when I crashed Morty!'' He yelled at her, and then continued, ''You, a little teenage girl with orange, curly hair who I NEVER thought I would fall so hard for, and then goes and shatters my heart into...a million pieces, well, when you broke up with me... you made me want to die. All the negative thoughts that had been sealed up inside my mind while I was together with you, they immiedately came crawling back. I'm not taking my meds Clare! I'm going..WACKO because of YOU!'' He yelled it loud and clear.<p>

Clare looked at him with pain in his eyes. She had no idea he felt this way. She bit her lip and got up, looking at him. ''Eli...'' She started to say, ''Don't...go crazy because of me. I'm not worth it.'' Eli laughed crazily.  
>''Do you think I HAVE A CHOICE?'' He growled, ''I don't have a choice whether or not I get over you! I've fallen head over heels for you, and when you broke up with me, I just couldn't help myself. My mom came home drunk more often every night after that...she abused me more and more. Until I bled like ****. But did she give a crap, NO, CLARE! And it just made me go even more on the edge of insanity!''<p>

Clare looked shocked, when he said his mom abused him. She had no idea, Eli was telling her things he had never even spoken of when they were together. She walked over to him and hugged him tightly.  
>''Eli... whatever you do,'' she said, ''Just don't kill yourself.'' Eli winced at her touch, but hugged her back. If the girl he loved told him not to commit suicide, then...well, he wasn't going to do it. He quickly let go and looked deep into her eyes. He felt pain... and remorse, but, he was actually glad he let his feelings out like this. Clare smiled. ''I mean it,'' she said and started to walk away.<p>

He couldn't believe what he had poured out to her. But he felt a sigh of relief, and went through his pockets. He pulled out his pills, and stared at them for a long while. Even though Clare said not to kill himself, she never said to start taking his pills again...  
>He grinned crazily. <em>No matter what Clare said about not killing myself, I can still just not take the pills...sure I'll still go crazy, but it's not like...it's literally killing me...<em>, and he threw the pills to the ground, stepping on them and breaking the case which held the pills. He walked off behind Clare.  
><em>It's not like she'll ever come here again, will it?<em> He smiled a smug smile and continued to walk behind Clare.  
><em>She never has to know...<em>


End file.
